Shadow Savior
by Fire of the Angel
Summary: One-Shot YAOI 'Though I love Amane, and Mother, I do not wish to dream of their deaths. I wish to dream of their lives, and the happy times.' BxR


Summary: 'Though I love Amane, and Mother, I do not wish to dream of their deaths. I wish to dream of their lives, and the happy times.' BxR  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to YGO nor do I claim to.  
  
Bakura = Ryou  
  
Yami Bakura = Bakura  
  
This story contains Yaoi, don't like then don't read!  
  
-Blah- Emphasized words  
  
"Blah" Speaking  
  
'Blah' Thoughts  
  
*~*~~*~* Scene Change  
  
**** Flashback or Dream ****  
  
//Bakura to Ryou//  
  
/Ryou to Bakura/  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Shadow Savior  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
~December 23, 2002 Monday 11:46 PM  
  
Diary,  
  
Father came home last night. This was the first time that I had seen him in nearly a year. He made a comment about how much I had grown, and how I look more like mother with each passing day. I wanted to blow up at him, say something about how he wouldn't know what mother looked like. Anything. I just wanted to let it all out; All these bottled up feelings about how I feel. But...I couldn't. He came home for Christmas; took time off of work to spend this time with me.  
  
Coincidentally, last night was the first time he heard me screaming in my sleep. The dreams of the car crash that has taken both my mother and my sister from me and gave me a permanent scar along my collar bone, have again been haunting my sleep for months now. Bakura managed to calm me before I really started to scream, but father heard them all. He caught a small glimpse of Bakura's semi transparent form before I woke, and he questioned me about Bakura's presence. I couldn't outright tell him about my yami, so I lied and told him that he must have been seeing things. My father's eyes, the same eyes as mine, flickered to my Millennium Ring before leaving. He knows something about the magic that lie inside, and I fear for my yami as well as my Ring. I fear that he will take it away while I'm not looking, and whisk it off to Egypt to exploit.  
  
Bakura has told me not to worry. If the Ring is taken, he will bring it back to me, as he has every time fate has tried to intervene and separate us.  
  
Father will only be staying until Christmas morning. Until then, Bakura has retreated to the recesses of our mind so he won't distract me and cause my father to be suspicious. I only hope that I do not dream tonight, for I will not have his comfort to break the nightmares. We have grown close, but our relationship isn't going very far past extremely close friends. A few kisses have been shared, and he comforts me in his awkward manner, but nothing more. I'm happy with it. It's quite nice to have someone around who shows they care, even though it's an odd way of showing. Either way, I don't mind. But I do hope that Father won't try to take away my only real connection to this world where I'm included, but not paid much attention to.  
  
It's late, and I'm missing Bakura's dark prescence more than normal at the moment. I believe that I will spend tonight in his soul room, talking with my yami. Goodnight.  
  
Ryou~  
  
Ryou yawned and placed his pencil down on his desk. As he stood, he raised his arms above his head in a stretch, before walking over to his dresser and grabbing a pair of pajamas. He dressed himself and then crawled underneath the covers. With a sigh, he let himself fall into the darkness of sleep and enter his soul room.  
  
As always, the hall that separated their soul rooms was dark, but one could see the silver lining that traced the entryway along Ryou's soul room. Ryou placed his palm onto the large steel door that held Bakura's soul room and pushed gently. The hinges gave easily, and Ryou was immediately inside his yami's soul room. Ryou pushed the door shut behind him and looked around in the darkness, waiting for his eyes to adjust. When they finally righted themselves, Ryou spotted Bakura's distinct silver hair among the mountains of blankets on the floor. Bakura had never liked sleeping on a bed, so he left things that way in his soul room. Ryou smiled and moved closer to Bakura.  
  
Ryou sat on the covers, legs folded, and placed a hand onto Bakura's face. The yami woke instantly, but closed his eyes again, once he saw Ryou's face. Ryou ran his hands through Bakura's hair, it was so like his own, yet completely different. When Bakura made a small noise in the back of his throat, Ryou knew that Bakura wanted him to talk to him.  
  
"Father is starting to worry me, Bakura." Ryou frowned as he ran a strand of hair through his hands, and watched it drop.  
  
Bakura raised his right hand and placed it on Ryou's knee. "Your father has no way to take the Ring away from you forever." His harsh cross between Egyptian and British voice soothed Ryou's jittery nerves.  
  
Ryou sighed after a moment and laid down next to Bakura. He fell into a deep sleep quickly, but it didn't last long...  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
****It was nighttime, and the street lights were passing by quickly as the small black car drove through the dark countryside of England. Renee Bakura was humming softly as she steered, and her children sang softly to the tune. Six year-old Amane smiled up at her older brother, who was eight at the time, and giggled as he pulled a face. Her bright blue eyes lit up as her mother said something in the front seat, and she laughed again as Ryou jumped eagerly in his seat.  
  
Renee didn't have any time to react as the car coming down the other side of the road suddenly swerved, and the next thing all three in the car knew was that the car was rolling over to the ditch. Amane screamed as the car landed on her side, the driver's side, and she was pinned beneath the back of her mother's seat. Renee was slumped against the ground, and wasn't moving. Ryou let out a scream of his own as the car rolled once more and righted itself. The jerk caused Renee to sag forward and lean against the steering wheel. Amane had quieted, and to Ryou's horror, wasn't moving. Ryou unbuckled his seat belt, ignoring the searing pain across his chest, and crawled over to his sister. Amane's lavender hair was tossed across her face, and Ryou tentatively raised a hand to brush it away. His hand slowly traveled down her chest, and rested against her heart. Ryou's eyes welled up with tears as her tiny heart failed to beat.  
  
Ryou screamed and hurriedly wormed his way into the front seat, where his mother had opened an eye. Ryou lifted one of her arms and squirmed to get closer to her. Renee started to cry softly as she slowly petted Ryou's hair, and she started to whisper.  
  
"Ryou, love, Amane's gone to be with Grandma now. Soon, Mommy will be going too. You have to promise me something."  
  
Ryou nuzzled her shoulder, tears staining his shirt, and whimpered.  
  
"You have to promise Mommy that you will treasure everything. Please, Ryou, promise that you will stay my sweet little angel forever."  
  
Ryou let out a muffled cry and nodded. "Mommy, tell Amane that I love her. Gemma too. I love you, also Mommy."  
  
Renee's hand stilled it's movements in Ryou's hair and she nodded as she closed her eyes. "Mommy loves you too, angel..."  
  
Ryou whimpered and sobbed into his mother's body. And when the ambulance arrived, he screamed over and over again as the paramedics tried to pull him away. His screams echoed in the dark night, and they rebounded off of the trees as someone shook him and tried to get him to stop...****  
  
Ryou snapped into awareness and vaguely saw Bakura's face as he was hurled back into reality. His father had grabbed his shoulders, and was calling his name urgently, trying to wake him. Ryou shot up and grabbed his head as it gave a violent throb. His father released a sigh and helped Ryou sit. He raised his hand and brushed his son's sweaty bangs away from his head.  
  
"What were you dreaming about, Ryou?"  
  
Ryou placed his other hand onto his face, trying to block the flood of memories that was ravaging his brain. His father, James, placed a hand onto Ryou's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze.  
  
"You can tell me almost anything Ryou." His father's words were meant to comfort, therefore, he was startled with Ryou's outburst.  
  
"How the hell could I tell you anything!? You're never here! You don't know me!"  
  
James drew closer to Ryou. "Ryou, I'm your father. Of course I know you. And I also know what it's like to be a teenager. Now, tell me, what were you dreaming about?"  
  
Ryou shook his father's hand off. "It's the same every night; I dream about Mom and Amane and that damn crash...Yami's been trying to help, but it doesn't work..." Ryou trailed off as soon as he realized what he had said.  
  
His father's eyebrow was raised, and a questioning look was upon his face. "Yami...?" He left the word hanging in the air, and waited for an answer.  
  
Ryou slumped forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "Yami; Bakura; my other half; the other me; my dark side...Whatever he's called. He's been by my side trying to help me get through all these nightmares, but it isn't helping."  
  
"Ryou, what are you talking about? Who in the world is Yami?"  
  
Ryou sighed and touched the Millennium Ring that lay across his chest. In seconds, Bakura emerged from it, sat next to Ryou, and placed a hand onto his back. James stood in wonder as he looked back and forth between Ryou's tired and worn face to Bakura's cold and stoic one. Bakura's gaze was icy, and James couldn't look him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Ryou...How is this possible? He's you! What's going on here? How did he get here!?" James sounded like a 5 year-old and Ryou groaned as his head throbbed again.  
  
"I'll explain in the morning. Just...just go back to bed. God knows you need it..."  
  
Ryou's father stepped out of the room slowly, and when the door was shut, Ryou slumped back against Bakura. Bakura ran his hands through his hikari's hair as Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura's waist, buried his face in Bakura's stomach and cried. After a few moments of this, Bakura pried Ryou's arms off and laid his hikari back onto his pillows. Bakura placed his knee against Ryou's side and leaned over him, his silver hair cascading over Ryou's own. Bakura kissed the tears that were sliding down Ryou's pale cheek off, and gently kissed Ryou. Ryou responded and closed his eyes. The kiss was soft, and was meant to reassure Ryou, but it eventually became more demanding.  
  
After a minute or two, Ryou pulled his head back and nuzzled Bakura's neck. "Not now, Bakura." His voice was small and tired.  
  
Bakura stopped and laid down against Ryou, an arm slung over Ryou's chest, his head on Ryou's shoulder. Ryou turned so he was lying against Bakura's chest, and had his arms around his waist. He snuggled deep into Bakura's embrace, and sighed as sleep took over him once again.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
As Ryou explained things to his father, he nervously twisted his hands and avoided looking at his father. Ryou could feel James' eyes boring into his face, and many possible outcomes of this conversation were playing in his mind. His father could take the Ring away from him and take it off to Egypt so it could be studied; his father could relentlessly question Bakura until both lost their minds; or his father could just leave it alone and secretly exploit Bakura, and the hidden powers of the Ring.  
  
When he finished, Ryou slowly raised his eyes to his father. James was staring at the Millennium Ring, which was laid upon the table, in deep thought. His eyes would occasionally flicker from the Ring to Ryou, but he didn't say a single word. When he did speak, Ryou was startled.  
  
"You have a very rare treasure there, my son. Keep it safe." James stood and left the room, mumbling something about wrapping gifts.  
  
Ryou stared, dumbfounded at his Ring. Slowly a smile broke out over his face. He reached out and brushed his fingers along the Ring, his smile widening with every second.  
  
/It's safe, Bakura./  
  
Ryou felt Bakura's smirk. //I told you not to worry.//  
  
Ryou laughed and placed the Ring over his neck. /I guess you're always right./  
  
//Damn right I am.//  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
~December 24, 2002 Tuesday 9:19 PM  
  
Diary,  
  
I explained things to Father this afternoon. He took the explanation easily, without any questions, and my fears have been subdued. Bakura, whom gloated like a pig when he found out that he had been right, is now able to walk around freely. I feel as though I can talk to Father about my feelings on him not being around now. Somehow, by me telling him about Bakura, we've gained each other's trust. Christmas will be a pleasant event this year, even though Bakura still has no idea what it's about.  
  
Over the course of one day, my relationship with Bakura has changed. We've become more open with each other, and have become closer both mentally and physically. I love him with all of my heart, and he loves me as well, even though he's never said those words. Bakura says that words are useless and over used. Feelings are what we truly feel, and we can never lie with those. I have felt the love Bakura holds for me. I can feel it more, now that it's been pointed out to me.  
  
Last night, I only dreamt once. After this dream, I decided that I would explain Bakura to father, along with my troubles. After I fell back to sleep, I did not dream. It could be that Bakura stayed with me, and it could also be that I was able to tell my father about it finally. Whatever it is, I only hope that it will stay this way. Though I love Amane, and Mother, I do not wish to dream of their deaths. I wish to dream of their lives, and the happy times.  
  
I had better go now. Bakura is reading this over my shoulder and is calling me a sap. I suppose I am, but he loves me anyways. Right Bakura? Right. Goodnight.  
  
Ryou~  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
End story. Hope you liked it!  
  
Please review and don't flame. 


End file.
